Many Meetings
by BlackMage16
Summary: The first time they met it was an accident. He was delirious and she was dressed as a boy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own '_Death Note'_ or '_Ouran High School Host Club'._

**Many Meetings**

The first time they met it was an accident. He was delirious and she was dressed as a boy. Some may call it a random act from a stranger, altruism perhaps, others may call it fate. Whatever it was it sealed their individual destinies, entwining them like a thread. On that late autumn evening, the two crossed paths: she had finished late at school and was heading home, he had just killed someone after cram school and was feeling decidedly nauseous. Helping the poor fool home she never expected to see him again.

The next time they met was first week at To-Oh University. She was a little taller, her hair was a little longer and she no longer dressed as a male. He was already the most popular guy on campus, all the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. At the freshman party the two came across each other, exchanging awkward greetings. She later had to run off, discovering; too late that she had no stomach for alcohol.

A few weeks later the two were partnered for a legal project about serial killers. The irony wasn't lost on him, and she started to suspect. The odd character that he was often found with fuelling her suspicions. She was studying to be lawyer after all. He found her intriguing, she didn't fall for his guise like everyone else- perhaps she would be of use to him at some point, though some secret part of him hoped- for whatever reason- not.

The two of them connected; kindred spirits of a sort. The project forced them to spend a lot of time together. The females at T University began to resent her and the rich 'basterds' (as she affectionately called them) grew jealous of him. For a short while life was good, the two scored highly on the project and in the outside world the killings continued. Soon after that he disappeared.

Some said he ran off with that ditzy blonde model/actress 'girlfriend' of his. Some darker rumours spread. She concentrated on her studies and went to events with her rich friends, a smile plastered on her face though her heart wasn't in it. He was locked away in a tower somewhere, handcuffed to the world's greatest detective, with a missing memory and a zeal to find Kira.

Their next encounter was a few years later, both graduates; he having just joined the NPA and she a new prosecutor. Both wanting to say something witty and profound, both doing neither and just going for a coffee. Old uni friends catching up on lost time. A twinge of jealousy at the life he's led, she smiles at him knowing distantly in her heart that they can never be. Perhaps they'll meet at court. He returns her smile wondering for a moment that if his life had been a little different, if the notebook had never come into his hands maybe just maybe they could have been friends... more than friends. Parting ways they are certain they'll never meet again.

Life had been pretty good for him, in these past few years since **his** death, the world's greatest detective, he had resumed the role and his other persona exhibited a great effect on the world. Crime rates were down globally, he was a hero to the people, they should all be celebrating him. But then they started investigated; **his** prodigies, and he had to find a replacement.

As a prosecutor she could help deal her own kind of justice within the parameters of the law. She understood what this Kira did but she didn't agree with it, this was a subject of many heated debates with her mentor who was an ardent 'worshipper' for want of a better word. So when he started to act differently old suspicions began to surface. She started to watch her mentor closely, often declining invitations by her old friends from the _club_ to continue investigating.

They met again at a function, many of Japan's so called 'finest' were invited. The blonde actress who had recently debuted in Hollywood, the smooth NHK presenter he'd dated in university, the Host Club members: the 'King' half French/ half Japanese son of one of Japan's most powerful families and the 'Shadow King', the son of the most prestigious medical companies in the world, and of course the two of them were present.

It was another awkward meeting but for entirely different reasons. Both were with someone else and both were trying so desperately to escape the daily routines of life, love and the inevitable death. For one night only, they allowed themselves to run away- to hide away from the world that had screwed with them for too long. For one night only they would truly be themselves. For those few precious hours, while their friends and acquaintances got drunk on their 'superiority', they vanished outside. Under the full moon, they talked and bantered about the trivial things allowing themselves to forget for just a moment that they could never truly be friends.

The night ended all too quickly and life reared its ugly head once again. He was back to playing his dual roles of mass murderer and top detective, she began to realise... to know. She noticed her mentor muttering under his breath and saw the man who followed him. He played 'chess' with the Americans, hoping to prove once and for all that he was the greatest.

The time for pretending was over, they both knew it.

And the last time they met, he confessed. He made promises that it would only be a matter of time, soon he would be free and they... _well..._ She smiled sadly at him, and simply kissed him- short and bittersweet. He stared at her as she said her goodbye, that this would be the last time, they both knew it. She didn't allow herself to cry as she left him for the last time. Watching her retreating back, he knew subconsciously that this was the end. He whispered into the air the three words they'd both been too afraid to say.

The small graveyard was a peaceful place. It sat on the outskirts of Tokyo, and had a little brook running through it. It was an appropriate final resting place. She entered the graveyard on her own, clad all in black and carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Reaching her destination, she traced her hands across the name engraved on the stone _'Yagami Raito_. Placing her bundle onto the grave, she crouched by it, lighting some incense as she finally allowed herself to cry. Tears slid down her cheeks as she pulled out an invitation from her bag. In curling font it announced the up-coming marriage of '_Fujioka Haruhi' _to a '_Suoh Tamaki'_. Droplets appeared on the card as she cried harder, leaning her head against the cool tombstone, whispering so only the breeze could hear her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? It's a little different but I wanted to do something in this category since reading **yomibitorazo**'s story '_There's Something About Haruhi'_ which I do recommend.

So please review. :3


End file.
